


PILLOW TALK

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Ennis and Jack say sweet things to each other in bed.





	PILLOW TALK

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Title: PILLOW TALK

Author: dmcintoshtx@yahoo.com

Fandom: Brokeback Mountain

Pairing: Jack and Ennis

Rating: R

Warning: None

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Annie Proulx. I’m just letting them have a little fun.

 

 

PILLOW TALK

 

“Mmmmmm That was so good! Don’t know how you do it, Cowboy, but it gets better every single time!” Jack snuggled up behind Ennis, an arm slung across his stomach holding him close.

 

“I don’t do nothin; just enjoy you.” Ennis pressed a sleepy head back against Jack’s.

 

“Well I sure enjoy your enjoyin.” Jack nuzzled his favorite spot behind Ennis’s ear.

 

“What’s with you anyway? You got some kind of ear fettish?” Ennis grinned into the near darkness of his trailer.

 

“Uh uh. It’s just so sweet right here. You got this one curl that’s so soft. And right here…” He kissed the back of Ennis’s ear, “…is the smoothest, softest place!” 

 

“Glad you like it; got another one over here on the other side.”

 

“Yeah, I know, but I’m busy here right now.” He continued to press his nose into the blond curls.

 

“You ain’t gettin ready to go again, are you? Twice in a row is enough for me.” Ennis held on the arm that encircled him; gave it a little tug.

 

“Nah. Couldn’t possibly do any better than we just did.” He rested head against Ennis’s bare shoulder.

 

“You got that right. You want a cigarette?”

 

“Nah. Just wanna hold you. Never get enough of that.”

 

“Yeah, this is nice,” Ennis agreed then added, “Jack?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We never said….but I love you.”

 

“I know my sweet Ennis. I know.” He tightened his grip on Ennis.

 

“You do?”

 

“Uh huh. Just like you know that I love you too. Didn’t realize it till we stood there in front of Aguirre’s place sayin good-bye back in ‘63. The thought of never seein you again tore me up somethin awful.”

 

“Me too. Thought I’d die those first few nights. All I wanted to do was run back up to that mountain and be with you.”

 

“Yeah, but we got through it.”

 

“It’s OK now to say it? That I love you, Jack?”

 

“Sure thing. I like hearin it.”

 

“Good cause I’m thinkin it all the time.”

 

“Me too.” Jack said and lifted Ennis’s hand to his lips and kissed it; first across the back, then each fingertip then the palm holding it there for a long time.

 

“I really like these after-times.” Ennis turned his head enough to kiss Jack’s temple.

 

“Um hum.” Jack answered.

 

“You sleepin?”

 

“Nope. Rememberin” 

 

“Rememberin what?”

 

“Two nights stand out most in my memories. The first time you came to me in the tent that night, which was our second time, but our first time sober.”

 

“I remember,” Ennis said and turned sideways so they were facing each other; leaning in touching foreheads. “What was the second night?”

 

“The first time I got to fuck you.”

 

“I was scared to death.”

 

“You said you wanted to.”

 

“I did, sure enough and I ain’t never regretted it; well maybe just a little the next day when I had a hard time sittin.”

 

“That didn’t stop you from wantin it again.”

 

“Nope. Sure didn’t. I’d be hard pressed to choose which I liked best, bein inside you or havin you inside me.”

 

“Well, you don’t have to choose. You get to have both!”

 

“Did you ever think we was queer?”

 

“Not at first; cause I sure liked doing the ladies too but after a time I did. They got all these fancy names for us now. Gay or bi, that kinda stuff.”

 

“Yeah, I heard some of that talk. Don’t matter much I guess. ‘long as we’re together.”

 

“That’s the way I feel ‘bout it. You got any special times you remember most?”

 

“Geeze, Jack, I got a hundred of ‘em. I remember them all the time.”

 

“Pick one or two.”

 

“OK. I guess first one would have to be that same night you were talkin ‘bout. The second night in the tent up on Brokeback.”

 

“Aaaahhh That was a good night!”

 

“Uh huh. Never been kissed like that before; never knew any of that stuff we did. I’d heard ‘bout blow jobs but wasn’t really sure what it was.”

 

“You sure learned quick enough!”

 

“I had a good teacher!”

 

“That you did!” Jack chuckled.

 

“I guess I never really knew what two guys could do together until that night.”

 

“You were an eager student.”

 

“You better believe it! I wanted to learn it all. I knew once I came down off that mountain, I’d never have another chance.”

 

“We did though. We got the chance and we took it.” Jack said and caressed the side of Ennis’s face.

 

 

“Had to. Once you were back in my life; I couldn’t never let you go.”

 

“I’m glad.” Jack spread sweet little kisses across Ennis’s face.

 

“That’d be my second favorite time. When you came lookin for me and we spent the night at the old Siesta Motel.”

 

“Wish we could have done it, Jack; gone off and got us a place like you wanted to.”

 

“I know. It was a beautiful dream. Kept me sane lots of nights lying there next to Lureen and thinkin ‘bout you and me on a place of our own.”

 

“Wish I had just said screw it and gone off with you.”

 

“I understood why you couldn’t; though that didn’t stop me from wantin it.”

 

“Wish I had been with you.”

 

“I know. It’s late. You’d better get some sleep now.”

 

“Jack?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Ennis. Remember that. Remember that I’m always with you. Every minute of every day. I’m right here.”

 

“I know. It’s wonderful.”

 

“Sleep well my Ennis.”

 

“I will. Stay with me?”

 

“I’m always here, Cowboy. Just close your eyes and think of me and I’ll be here.”

 

“Night, Jack.”

 

“Night, Ennis. Remember…”

 

 

They snuggled together and sleep finally claimed them. Ennis awoke the next morning with wet sheets and a slow sad smile on his face.

 

THE END


End file.
